


Все предельно

by steinvor



Category: Everything's Eventual - Stephen King, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, killing at a distance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: - Все предельно, - философски констатировал факт своего непрямого соучастия в убийстве некоего мафиози по кличке Реборн юный Динки Эрншоу.





	Все предельно

\- _Все предельно,_ \- философски констатировал факт своего непрямого соучастия в убийстве некоего мафиози по кличке Реборн юный Динки Эрншоу.  
Он был очень удивлен, получив ответное сообщение от предполагаемого покойника.  
Письмо состояло из нескольких символов различной степени сложности, один даже явно напоминал итальянский «сапожок» - _«калигу»_ , другие весьма отдаленно походили на руны.  
Динки усилил энергетику, нарисовав знаки побольше, и для верности изобразил стилизованную пентаграмму.  
Ответ последовал незамедлительно, некоторые символы напоминали египетские иероглифы.  
Динки перешел в атаку, приписав в конце сообщения _WTF?_  
Занимательная и весьма оживленная переписка продолжалась.  
Между тем, дело обстояло так, что знаменитый маленький киллер женился, и отправился в свадебное путешествие на Багамы, тогда как ведение личного блога и переписку по интернету оставил на своего гениального шурина Гокудеру Хаято, который в свою очередь, будучи математическим гением, также увлекался всякими неопознанными объектами и сверхъестественными явлениями.   
Получив иероглифическое послание, юный исследователь Гокудера Хаято решил всю свою оставшуюся жизнь посвятить расшифровке загадочного кода инопланетян.   
Ибо где же вступать в контакт с неизвестными цивилизациями как не в социальных сетях?  
В принципе, я говорю спасибо тебе, _сэй_ , он был прав.

31 октября 2012


End file.
